Hocotate in Trouble - Attack of the Space Pirates
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Captain Olimar is finally reunited with his family after some time! But when Hocotate Freight has a run in with evil space pirates, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1: Long Awaited Reunion

**Olimar's POV**

Two months after Louie was arrested for the horrors he subjected Koppai to, everything was pretty much back to normal. We were still shocked nonetheless, but that's expected. Who would've thought that someone with such a quiet demeanor would cause such pandemonium?

I was only sure about one thing, keeping our company intact. I had my job; I had my family, so I was doing very well. Not to mention I had gotten my Dolphin back, I'm happy about that.

Speaking of the Dolphin, it was a typical day of work. I was flying through space after doing a delivery. The twinkle of the stars has a calming effect on the mind.

Just as I was landing the Dolphin at Hocotate Freight, I saw Eric, one of the engineers, waiting for me. I assumed he was here to give my ship a check-up.

"Hello Olimar, how was today?" He greeted as I stepped out and immediately started looking the Dolphin over.

"It was good, and you?" I stretched my limbs out. Sitting in a ship all day is a lot more tiring than one may think.

"Same here, the President has been tying up the final loose ends on getting life back to normal. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I know. From what I hear, he's still on the radar with those 'Black Hole Loan Sharks.' Those guys are not easy to shake."

Eric shrugged, "Yeah, that, and he's still trying to come to terms about Louie. He couldn't believe that someone so devious would slip right under his nose."

I remember how shocked I was when Louie confessed that HE'S the one that ate all of those Golden Pik Pik carrots when he got arrested. Leading to our enormous debt situation we had a while ago. If anything, I was angry. Not because of the mess we had to clean up, but I had lost time with my family because of him!

If I didn't know any better, I would say that I don't think Louie confessed out of guilt. I think he confessed because he wanted to take credit for it. That made me feel even more irritated.

"Devil in plain sight as they always say." I remarked.

Eric chuckled, "That's a fact, so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going home."

He made a skeptic face, "Already Olimar?"

"The world is not going to end if I leave early today Eric." I explained purposefully, "I'm going to see my family, and no one is going to tell me otherwise."

I immediately walked away after saying that without waiting for his answer. At that point I didn't care what he had to say about that, and I surely didn't want the President to see me leave."

"_Clara and the kids will sure be surprised seeing me home so early."_

* * *

Olimar's son and daughter, Cooper and Victoria ran around in the rolling hills several blocks from their home. A landscape sprinkled with wildflowers and small stones and if you looked south from the highest hill you could see the city.

A nearby streetlight flickered on as the orange sun rested on the horizon. When that light came on, it meant that they had to get their behinds home and they'd better start running now.

"Come on! Hurry let's go!" Cooper got a head start, "Mom is probably really close to serving dinner! Better go before it gets cold!"

Victoria hurried to catch up, "I know that, a real, proper lady does not show up late for a meal."

The children ran for their house like they were running for their lives, and the way their mother can get when they come in too late. They might as well be doing just that.

Some streets later, they finally had their house in sight.

"Pick it up Victoria!" Cooper urged.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Victoria retorted.

Both kids started running faster, with their fierce faces on. As they got closer and closer to the front door, their paces picked up.

"MOM WE'RE HOOOOOMMMEEEE!" They exploded through the door with ecstatic energy.

They froze at who they saw holding their mother close.

"Hello Cooper, Victoria. Are you two doing well?"

"PAPA!"

"DADDY!"

Both children squealed and tackled themselves into their father's arms. Olimar, who had gained some strength from his adventures with the Pikmin, was able to hold himself up and embrace his kids tightly.

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

These are the moments that I live for, when I can be with my family. No matter where we are at, as long as we're together.

"We missed you so much daddy!" Victoria relished.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't come back." Cooper admitted.

I chuckled, "Well, things have come up. But it's all over for now. I can be in your lives for a while now."

At that moment, my nose caught an odd smell.

"Is something burning?" I asked.

Right on cue, the smoke detector in the kitchen sounded. Clara's eyes flew wide, "Oh no! The chicken marinara!" She stumbled around and sprinted into the kitchen faster than one could blink. Concerned, I put the kids down and ran after her.

As soon as I entered the kitchen I was blinded by a thick, white fog. I coughed and wheezed and somehow managed to open a window.

Once the cloud vented out, there was my wife with the fire extinguisher. The stove was turned off (thank goodness), the alarm was silenced, and the meal was a charred mess.

The fire extinguisher slipped out of her hands and hit the floor. She looked at the ruined dinner, then back at me. Her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment.

"Um… dinners ready?" She meekly said.

I couldn't help but smile, she's just the picture of adorableness when she's embarrassed. I wrapped her in my arms, "It's okay, we can order pizza."

She giggled, "Sounds good."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**YAY! XD **

**Hiya everyone! It's me again! :D **

**This is an idea that stemmed from the reference that Olimar has had conflicts with space pirates. I have a lot of hopes for this story, I believe it will turn out great! :D**

**It's also a nice break from the Pikmin 3 characters XD haha!**

**I hope you all are as excited as I am! :D See you all next time! :D**

**Sayonara! Jikai made! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

**Olimar's POV**

I can't remember the last time that we had pizza for dinner. Heck, it's been long since I last HAD dinner with my family, too long. I had a lot to tell.

"So when I plucked it, it turned out to be a living creature! Not a plant!"

"Wooowww…" was the awed response of my children.

"So what was the creature like?" Cooper asked.

"It resembled a Pik pik carrot, that's how I decided to call them 'Pikmin'. There are several different colors, and they each have different abilities. The red Pikmin could walk through fire and not burn, the yellow Pikmin can withstand electricity, and blue Pikmin could survive in water."

"Coooool!"

"And when I went back the second time, there were two others I discovered. Purple and white. The purple Pikmin were ten times heavier than all the others, they had hair and were really pudgy."

Victoria giggled at that, "Were they cute?"

Cooper jumped up, "Were they strong?"

I chuckled, "They were just as cute as the others and they were really strong, and they helped us out of a lot of jams by stunning the enemies when I threw them."

As the kids made funny faces resembling the Pikmin at each other, Clara said to me, "You should've thrown Louie at the monsters."

"Haha! Maybe… I mean he DID cost me family time. But now he's facing what I think is an even worse punishment."

"Thank the heavens for that." Clara praised, "And even more so that you're safe." She leaned over the table; I started to do the same to kiss her…

"What about the white Pikmin?" Cooper sat back down, "What did they do?"

Victoria did the same and listened for my answer.

I quickly retracted, "The white Pikmin were smaller than the others, they were fast and had big beady red eyes which could detect treasure hidden completely underground."

"I bet they were so cute!" Victoria fawned.

"They must have looked like a space alien plant hybrid!" Cooper imagined, "Zipping around the land and pouncing on unexpected treasures! And in the middle of the night, you see nothing but the glow of their deep red eyes! Lit up from the moon!"

"That's creepy!" Victoria commented.

"It's cool!" He retorted.

"Creepy!"

"Cool!"

"Creepy!"

"Cool!"

I watched the kids with amusement, being away from my family for so long made me find their trivial little arguments rather endearing.

"All right you two, finish eating your dinner!"

I had forgotten that my wife is with the kids all the time, it's not the same for her. The kids hushed, and continued with their pizza.

"We'll have to go on a family vacation soon." I mentioned, "I don't know what we can afford, but we'll be together."

Clara smiled, "That's just what we needed."

* * *

**President's POV**

"Yes, yes I know. I'm really sorry honey." I was weak on my knees apologizing to my wife over the phone, "I didn't plan this it just came up, we had to save the company."

She huffed, "Well I hope you got everything on your list."

"Everything is all taken care of darling, just relax. I'll make it up to you somehow."

"When?" She didn't seem impressed.

"I'll do it sometime soon, just let me take care of some final loose ends with the Loan Sharks and I'll be on my way home."

She softened, "Okay, hurry home now sweetie! I love you!"

I looked around to assure I was alone then replied, "I love you too darling. Bye."

I hung up the phone and sat back down at my desk, the computer blown up with messages from the crazy company.

I rolled my eyes and muttered, "All right, all right… I'm only one person… good grief."

I can't believe that these Black Hole Loan Sharks… ever since I accidently went to them, they have not left me alone for a second! I'm always on my toes! There is no way I could be more any high strung than I am right now!

Then I got another message in my inbox.

This one, was not from the Black hole Insane Asylum (as it should be called, considering how nutty they are), it was an automated message with 'ALERT' as the subject. I clicked open the message and it read,

THE INTERGALACTIC POLICE DEPARTMENT HAS RECEIVED SEVERAL REPORTS FROM LOCALS THAT AN UNMARKED SUSPICIOUS AIRCRAFT HAS BEEN SPOTTED FLYING AROUND THE GALAXY.

I brushed the message off; I get messages like this every now and then. Each time it turned out to be something completely innocent, or just some crazy kids having too much fun.

I didn't look twice at it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Bad move President! Haha! XD Seriously, how did he accidentally go to a Black Hole loan shark place instead of a Happy place? Happy Hocotate Savings and Loan to be precise.**

**I mean come on that place had to look scary! XD**

**C'est la vie, I guess ^_^**

**Sayonara! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Poor President

**Olimar's POV**

It's been far too long since I last held my wife until she fell asleep. Her hair was soft against my cheek, I caught a faint trace of her scented shampoo. Such a peaceful and happy look on her face… I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while, a LONG while.

Just as I was about to drift off myself, my phone rang. It startled me, and I was surprised it didn't wake her. I reached over, it was Eric. I rolled my eyes and hit the decline button. Then put the ringer on silent.

I mumbled, "Why are you trying to bug me now Eric?"

Brushing it off, I put the phone down and finally fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

I barely woke up to the sounds of knocking. My vision was fuzzy when I opened my eyes and looked around. Then the knocking happened again, I realized that it was coming from the front door.

Because my wife was still sleeping with her arm around me, getting up wasn't easy. I gently lifted her arm off me and threw on my robe, then stumbled to answer the door. I opened the door to a different co-worker, Don.

"Morning Olimar, I'm sorry to bug you so early in the day. Eric tried to call you last night but he couldn't reach you."

I feigned ignorance, "I must have been asleep."

"That's what he thought. Anyway, he asked me to stop by because it's important."

Sighing, I stepped out on the porch with him, "What is it?"

"Well… yesterday evening. It was a few hours after you left. The President had sent two of our delivery rookies accompanied by veteran Greg to the planet Argance."

He paused.

"Yeah? And?" I probed.

"Here's the alarming part, they haven't come back yet."

"What?" Was my reaction, although honestly I wasn't worried, "Well, if they're with Greg I'm sure nothing bad has happened."

Don shrugged, "I tried to tell that to the President. But it's not making him feel any better. If anything, it's making him even more worried. He said, 'He's our most experienced deliverer! He knows this galaxy inside and out! He shouldn't get lost! Something bad has happened!'"

The President did have a point there, but I had faith in Greg, "He's an expert, he'll be fine. Those rookies are in the best hands." I started back into my house.

"Are you coming to work today?"

I looked at him, "No." then turned away, "I'm taking the day off. The world won't end if I don't go into work today."

"Um, Olimar?"

"If anything else happens just let me know. I'll see you next week."

"But you said you were just taking the day off…"

"I changed my mind." I shut the door, not bothering waiting for his answer. This was my time now, time with my family. The people I love the most.

Clara was standing right there, was she just listening to that entire conversation?

"Somebody's missing?" She asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about honey." I assured her, "One of the rookies probably just took a wrong turn and they ended up well away. But Greg is with them; he'll take over and help them all get back safe and sound."

"Are you sure dear?"

"Greg is very proficient and wise. If something did happen, he'll know what to do."

"I hope you're right."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." I kissed her gently, "I'm taking this week off, so we can get some family time. You, me, and the kids."

She giggled, "That would be nice." Her stomach growled, "We can start by eating breakfast."

"Shouldn't we wake the kids first?"

"No, I'll start cooking. Then once the smell wafts upstairs, they'll be dashing out of bed."

I chuckled, "Simple, yet effective."

* * *

**President's POV**

It was more than a bit noisy at Hocotate Freight today, phones were ringing off the hook. Our operators were getting their exercise answering several phones in rapid time. All of the calls that came in were the same complaint, a delivery that should have gotten there, didn't.

This kind of problem is bound to happen from time to time, but now every delivery we've been making via unmanned vessel in the past few days have been getting lost.

That's why I had sent out Greg and two rookies out, but now they're missing. So now I'm afraid to send out more deliverers.

"This is ridiculous!" I shouted to the sky out of frustration, "How can we be losing this many deliveries in such a short time!?"

Eric came beside me, "Sir, we've scanned for viruses in the system like you asked…"

I was hopeful, "Did you find anything?"

He shook his head, "Negative. I've called a technician to come check it out though."

With dread I asked, "When will they be here?"

"In a day or two."

"We don't have a day or two!" I vented, "We need to figure out what this issue is before we lose all business!" I took off running to my office for no reason other than irritated energy.

I slammed and locked the door, I just needed a minute. To get away from all the noise and stress…

"Please tell me this is just a nightmare… I hope I wake up soon!"

When my office phone started ringing, I could feel every last bit of my anxiety reaching the boiling point. Without thinking, I yanked the phone up to my ear and yelled as loud as I could, "WILL YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" The voice of my wife drained all color from my face and sent every limb shaking.

"Oh h-honey! I'm s-so sorry! Everything's hectic I've been…! Just crazy!" I frantically explained.

"What'd you say!?"

"Everything is going wrong honey!"

She groaned angrily, "This is why I'M the real boss! I'm gonna come down there right now and show you how it's done!"

"Oh no! Baby please!" I begged. Too late, she hung up. I slumped in my seat, "And it's just getting worse…"

Here comes the storm…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**BAHAHAHAHA! XD I'm just so mean to the President! But ya know what!? He kinda deserves it! XDDD **

**I ****mean come on President! Be a trooper like Steve! XD**

**Olimar deserves his break too! :D**

**Wooo hoooooo! Yay! All right! ^_^**

**Yes I am very happy right now ;)**

**Please feel free to review, fav, follow, whichever! :D **

****And I will see you all! Next time! ;) ****


	4. Chapter 4: You're Gonna Hear Me Roar

**President's Wife's POV**

Humph! Some President he is! He can't even control his own company!? Jeepers creepers almighty… it's bad enough he had to disappear on me several months ago… Now look at him… he's been nothing but a overwrought mess for the past few days, I can't even remember the last time we went out!

Well this time… oh this time! I'm not taking, "Oh sorry baby, I've been busy it's all crazy here." For an answer!

I'm heading there right now! And I'll show that husband of mine how to really run a company! Oh baby, I better get extra game in my plan for this! Because this is NOT the first time something like this has happened, and he sounded EXTRA frantic this time!

I pulled up outside and I could already sense the tension. Oh my, if you listened real close you could hear the bedlam inside!

I hopped out of the car, firmed my gaze, straightened my posture, and rolled up my sleeves! Time to get to work! As I approached the front door slowly, the mayhem inside became more and more noticeable. But I wasn't scared! I anticipated the turmoil with gritted teeth.

With my foot, I bashed the door open with a mighty bang! Immediately I knew that I was in for a lot. Usually when I do that, everybody stops and gives me their full attention. But not this time! It really was nuts!

But I was not about to let that stop me. I made my way through the crowd walking tenaciously, pushing aside those who fell in my way.

No sign of my husband just yet…

As my presence became known, the pressure among all these little runarounds grew. Like gossip in high school it spread like wildfire and more and more eyes became focused on me.

Eventually the service window in the back came in my sights. I silently scoffed at the dainty little lady seated there. She looked so stressed and scared at all the anarchy, I thought to myself, "There's no way this pint-sized runt can do anything to contain all of this."

I ran to the door leading behind the desk and jiggled the handle, "Damn, locked!"

I tromped up to the desk, slammed my hand on the window, and her terrified eyes grew even more alarmed.

"If you hope to get all of this under control you better let me back there right this second!" I demanded.

She nodded and hurried to open the door. As soon as that door was open it was only a matter of seconds before I picked up the phone and dialed the intercom code.

Once I was on, I bellowed as loud as I could, "EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

Just like that, everyone froze where they were at, I gave a small smirk with satisfaction as I heard my voice echo outside, down the highway.

"Now what could possibly be going on that could cause so much rowdiness!?"

Someone shouted above the crowd, "Our deliveries our getting lost!"

Then came someone else, "We don't know where they're at!"

And another, "We've got people missing too!"

Red flags were sent up in my head, "In that case, all of you need to stop messing around and deal with the issue!"

A company phone rang right next to me, I lowered my tone and picked it up, "Thank you for calling Hocotate Freight how may-"

An angry voice interrupted, "Listen lady, I don't know what you all are trying to pull here but we need what we requested soon or else you are all going to pay dearly for-"

"We are in the process of fixing the issue right now sir! So just sit tight for a little while longer! It's not the end of the world! You'd do yourself well in the meantime to fix your manners!" I scolded.

His voice became shaky, "Yes ma'am. No problem." He quickly hung up.

I put the phone back down and put my attention back to everyone, "First things first! We need to find out where all these deliveries are going! Next!" Before I could say anything else.

"Honeybunch! What a pleasant surprise!" My husband had the courage to come before me. He tries to cajole and calm me with his happy tone and sweet words, like he always does when I come up here heated.

"Not now my love!" I reply, "I'm regaining control here!"

Because he certainly wasn't going to do it, frazzled as he was.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! XD THIS GIRL IS ON FIRRREEE! XD LOL!**

**So, today! I just had the best idea flash to my mind! (SO MANY IDEAS! SO MUCH TIME! Hehehe ^_^) for another Pikmin fanfiction! Yes, I know I must be going crazy but what do I care!? I LOVE CRAZY! XD**

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but it kind of wrote itself at the same time! XD This is how I imagine the President's wife to be like! And I had to let you guys know of what's to come! **

**And that's another fic of Pikmin! **

**See you all soooooon! ^_^ **


	5. Chapter 5: Losing my Mind

**President's POV**

Immediately when I heard my wife's angry voice shout over the intercom, my first instinct was to toss and roll myself in my hiding spot.

"No… not again…"

My focus was interrupted by knocking followed by, "Sir?"

"_It's Eric."_

I opened the door, "Yes, I know my wife is here."

"Okay then sir, I was about to ask if you were going to talk to her. Because no offense sir but, I'm surprised you opened the door because you usually hide whenever she shows up and does this craziness."

"Not this time. I'm going to confront her."

Eric grew wide-eyed, "Wow sir, you sure about that?"

"I may have hid like a scared kitten before, but not this time. I'm going to face her!"

"Excuse me sir." Don had appeared behind us.

"Augh! Don! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"My apologizes sir." He nodded, "But I just wanted to ask… are you braving your wife because you're suddenly not scared of her, or is it because Olimar isn't here to do it for you?"

Eric snorted a laugh. What an insipid remark!

"Don't you know how scary she is!?" I defended myself.

Don calmly answered, "Of course we do sir, she is here after all. She's got everyone wetting their pants out there right this second."

"Furthermore, what does Olimar have to do with me going to talk to my wife?"

He rolled his eyes, "In the past, whenever she marched on in here pissed off as she is now, you would beg and plead with Olimar to go calm her down. Which he would do so reluctantly."

Okay maybe I would do stuff that resembled that, but not anymore! I will hide my employees NO MORE! Here goes…

With my posture firm and face straight, I marched resolutely into the main hall. Sure enough she had everything under control. No one noticed me yet, so far so good. All of them were too diligent in their work.

I took the secret route through the connected offices, feeling my heart race faster with every step I took. Ah, there she is. Wow… she's so beautiful when she commands like this… Instantly I became mesmerized by her.

It's funny, because whenever people ask me if I'm crazy for marrying her… I just smile and say "Maybe a little."

Because this woman is so out of my league… yet I love her to death.

"Honey?" I timidly said.

She whirled around, staring at me with those burning eyes. A swear a jolt of electricity shot down my spine.

"Well there you are! Finally have the nerve to come see me face to face huh? Finally not going to have your co-worker Olimar do it for ya huh?"

"Actually… he's… not here right now."

"Huh…" She put her hand on her hip, "Well isn't that a surprise…"

I twiddled my thumbs behind my back, "So have we figured out what's going on?"

"Uh… unfortunately no." She sighed.

I was confused, normally with her in charge she'd have the issue figured out by now, "Well that's weird."

That's when I really started to get scared, If my wife couldn't fix the problem in her usual fast pace. Then it must be something beyond my wildest thoughts.

"_I should call Olimar…"_

I picked up the office phone and dialed Olimar's number, I've called him so many times I have the number memorized. Plus, if I use the office phone he won't recognize me and he'll more likely pick up.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

Four…

"_Hello, this is Olimar. I can't answer the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can." _

I dropped my head, hitting my chest with my chin. What in the world could he be doing!? I need him here now! That's it… I'm going to his house… right now… I rushed through the crowd, bolted out the doors, and hopped into my car.

I screeched out of there so fast you wouldn't be able to catch me even if you had the fastest running vehicle in the world.

And I have the perfect luck of hitting all... red... lights... on the way to Olimar's place.

UUUUGGGHHHH!

No matter, at least I showed up in one piece. I hastily paced up to the door and knocked as loud as I could, at that time I realized that his car was not in the driveway. How I didn't notice that walking up to the door, I have no idea. But one thing was for sure...

"He's out somewhere..."

Damn... what in blazes am I gonna do now?

...

This might be the craziest thing I have ever done but... I will search all over the city for him!

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha! Has the President gone completely mad? **

**YES HE HAS! XD LOL!**

**Also, allow me to make a quick statement.**

**When you ask me a question, it is helpful if you have an account. Otherwise I have no way of answering you. Please pretty please with a cherry and whipped cream on top. *cute kitten face***

**Also sorry I haven't really done so much, school is already stressin' me out terribly... oh why meow? **

**Fudge nuggets... it can't be helped. :/ **

**But all the same, enjoy and Byeee! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: A Thousand Miles

**President's POV**

"_Makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast; faces pass and I'm homebound_."  
A familiar song played on the radio as I ironically drove around in the heart of downtown. I sighed and kept my eyes on the heavy traffic, the piano of the song smoothly rolling along with the beat.

"_Starin' blankly ahead; just makin' my way, makin' a way through the crowd."_  
I froze at the front of the line of cars at a red light; my gaze slowly went to the radio. How is this woman singing what I'm doing right now!?

I changed the station hoping to find a station that won't read my day like a fortune teller.

"_Somewhere… somewhere Sunny and 75…"_

It was, in fact a sunny day. Hardly a cloud in the sky, the thermometer in my car read 65.

"Close enough." I said to myself and changed the station.

"As usual it is crowded downtown as people go through their day." A traffic report was read.

"Geez, it's not just the songs that are on my case today…" I drove through the finally green light, "Now… where could Olimar be…?"

As pattern would have it I ended up face to face with another red light, "Uggghh…" I groaned to myself. I rolled down the window to rest my arm.

A blue mini-van pulled up right next to me with that piano-happy tune humming from the open windows. When I rolled up the windows to block out the song, I just happened to look up at the person in the passenger seat. I just so happened to know that person! It was Olimar's wife, and Olimar was driving!

I found him! Thank goodness! I put the window back down to get his attention, when the cars behind me honked aggressively. I looked up to a green light, then back to Olimar's mini-van. He was going right, and I was in the left-turn only lane!

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, "Oh boy…" I floored it right through the intersection!

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH! **

**HONK!**

Those sounds echoed all around me so loud I went deaf for a second. I could see pedestrians staring at me from the sidewalks, looking in my rearview I saw a bunch of cars huddled around in a jumbled manner. Several of the cars passengers looking out their windows giving dirty looks and unpleasant gestures to my retreating back.

"It couldn't be avoided."

Unfortunately I lost sight of Olimar's car.

My phone rang in my pocket. Trying to fish it out while keeping my hand on the wheel and eyes on the road is NOT an easy task.

"Hello?" I answered without checking who it was.

"Honey did you find Olimar yet?" It was my wife.

"I did see him, but I lost him. What's going on?"

"We received a transition from Greg's ship. Unfortunately it sounded really broken up and I couldn't understand what he was saying at all."

I suddenly felt more nervous, "Did he at least sound okay?"

"Not at all." She sighed, "He sounded frantic."

That was it for me, full-panic mode was activated. I dropped the phone into the cup holders and put the pedal to the metal, I could've left fire in the street.

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

"If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Cause you'd know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just… see… you! Tonight!" My daughter sang along to the song on the radio from the backseat.

Cooper flung his hat forward and it snagged onto the dial, changing the station. I guess he got tired of hearing that song.

A rockin' on tune blasted through the speakers, startling everyone.

"That's too loud!" Victoria protested, and Cooper just laughed. Clara immediately leaned forward and turned that noise off.

"We're almost at the park just be without music for a bit!" she informed.

I silently laughed and looked forward to see the park in our sights, "Okay we're here!" I announced.

"Yay!" Cooper and Victoria cheered.

The second we parked the car and unlocked the doors they were out and running around in the grass, "Hold on a second kids!" Clara called, getting out of the car herself.

When I tried to follow her, I was stopped the sound of a car coming to a screeching halt. When I turned around, I saw a familiar man trying to stumble out of his car forgetting to unbuckle his seat-belt first.

Consequently he got all tangled up and fell all over the concrete, seat-belt and all.

"President?"

* * *

**Songs referenced:**

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton **

**Sunny and 75 by Joe Nicholes **

**Author's Note: OMG I am SO sorry everyone for all of these slow updates... College has been getting in the way of my life.  
**

**C'est la vie, I hope you enjoyed this anyway. ^_^**

**But wish me luck!**

**P.S. YES, THE PRESIDENT HAS GONE CARAAAAZZZYYYY! XDDDDD but hey I can picture him doing something like this so... X3**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad to Worse

**Olimar's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I'd never seen the President like this before. I knew about everything that was going on, so naturally I'm thinking this has something to do with that.

But before that, I thought, _"Did he seriously follow me here?"_

"Honey?" My wife called from a distance, "Come on let's go! The kids are already going crazy!" She waved me over, laughing.

I took one quick glance at the president, _"It's time for my family."_ And hurried away to Clara, hoping it was just a coincidence that he came here.

* * *

**President's POV**

"Olimar, wait!" I tried to yell out to him, but I was not going anywhere. The seatbelts had a death grip on me and they were not letting go.

"Oh why this…?"

As I attempted to untangle myself, I heard sirens in the road. I didn't give them too much heed until three police cars barreled into the parking lot and surrounded me.

"_What in the world?"_

They jumped out of the car and approached me fast; I could see some of the officers trying not to laugh.

"_Oh yeah, make a joke of my predicament why don't ya?"_

"Sir, we need you to come with us." The sheriff stated.

"H-huh? Why?" I stuttered nervously.

"We saw what you did back there, we can't tolerate reckless driving. You're under arrest."

My heart almost jumped out of my mouth, "N-no officers please, I can explain!"

"You can explain it down at the station." He kept his stern tone, "Somebody get me a blade!"

They huddled all around me and freed me from my belt prison; ready to haul me off to the real deal prison. They slapped those cuffs on quickly and efficiently and in the blink of an eye they had me thrown in the backseat of the car.

I couldn't even say anything I was in such a state of shock, of course I had the right to remain silent. For anything I say can and will be used against me in a court of law.

* * *

**President's Wife's POV**

It was late in the afternoon, and I was ready to take off and have lunch. I don't know what was taking my husband so long to find Olimar and bring him back but… I've been working hard all this time and I need a break!

After collecting my belongings and swinging my purse on my shoulder, the phone rang. I sighed and slumped for a second.

"I'm going to take this call and I'm leaving this up to you for an hour or two." I told the little woman.

She nodded, and I picked up the phone, "Thank you for calling Hocotate Freight, how may I help you?"

"Uh… honey?"

My husband's tentative tone told me immediately something was wrong; I groaned, "What happened now?"

"I… I'm in jail…"

Those words shocked me to the core, "YOU'RE WHERE!?"

"I can explain honey please! I found Olimar I tried to catch up to him I made a few reckless moves with the car, the cops caught me and-"

My hand slapped to my forehead, as if this day couldn't get any more feverish! Please tell me this is NOT real…

I pinched myself a few times in the side, _"Dang… it's not a dream." _

"Honey? Are you there?"

I guess he's done with his fast-paced explanation, "Yes… I am… Just hang in there! Tell me where you saw Olimar!"

"At the park downtown…"

"Okay… hang in there! I'll come get you as soon as I can!" I slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed out.

"Of all the… UGGGH!" I screamed to myself.

The inner city was as crowded as always, so it took me a bit of patience to get to the park. My husband's words were on repeat in my mind, I cannot believe he managed to himself in a hole like this! Of course I was going to get him out, but right now I have to find Olimar…

"Just hang in there sweetie…" I whispered.

I recognized my husband's car in the lot of the park and I couldn't help but shake my head in disbelief. I didn't hesitate to take the free space right next to it.

I spotted Olimar in the distance walking with his family, I felt bad for what I was about to do but I have no other choice. After taking a deep breath, I hopped out of the car and started walking purposefully to him.

Once I got a reasonable distance, I called to his back, "Olimar!"

He froze and turned around, as did his family.

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

"Honey, isn't she the President's wife?" Clara whispered.

"She is, I wonder what she's doing here."

She stopped in front of me, "Good day Olimar, sorry to bother you like this."

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Well… Did you see my husband?"

I lied, "Nope."

"Okay then, I guess you didn't see him get arrested…"

"Say what!?" I almost jumped back.

Clara was also surprised, "Oh my!"

"It's a long story… but I'll try to keep this short. We received a message from Greg and… it didn't sound good. He sounded really frantic."

My eyes widened, "No way…"

"Something is seriously wrong here." She shook her head, "Look Olimar, I'm terribly sorry for doing this on your week off but… we need your help."

I could tell at this point, that this was a problem far beyond any simple fix. As she had said, something was very wrong. I had a terrible feeling myself…

I agreed reluctantly, "All right, I'll go check it out. Clara, you can have fun with the kids without me for a little while right?"

She was obviously very worried; I took her hands, "Everything is going to be all right. I'll give you a call when I'm done okay?" I gave her the keys to our car.

She nodded, "Be careful honey."

We shared a quick kiss before I told the President's wife, "All right, take me there." And we both headed for her car.

* * *

_In the depths of space… a suspicious vessel wanders around aimlessly. Aboard, criminal activities are taking place with the use of the highest technology._

"_Say… how long do we plan to keep those chumps locked up? We can't keep them in there forever."_

"_We have to figure out a way to keep them quiet about us! Damn Hocotate Freight… if they had kept sending out those unmanned deliveries we wouldn't be in this mess right now! Chances are they're going crazy that they're missing their guys…" _

"_What do you suppose we do?"_

_"Hm..."  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm just being so mean to the president. XD Haha! C'est La Vie!**

**So... quick question just because... ^_^**

**I read on the Pikmin Wikia that Brittany's hair is not naturally pink, so... if her natural color isn't pink then what would it be? **

**Hm... *gears in my mind turning* hehe! -^.^-**

**See yaz! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Worse to Evil

**Olimar's POV**

"Um… we're driving a little fast aren't we?" I nervously expressed.

The President's wife Johanna, was going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit. Since the speed limit here was sixty-five… that's death speed.

"This is an urgent situation Olimar. Urgent situations need urgent speeds!"

"But what if the police catch us?"

"So what if they do?" She blatantly replied, then realized how crazy that sounded and cleared her throat, "Look, we can't wait. This is a dire condition we're in! Who knows what's really going on?"

I decided that there was no sense in arguing with her, I didn't have the complete idea of what was going on myself. But the way she told me, it must be really serious.

When Hocotate Freight came into my sights, I mentally braced myself for whatever was possible to come.

Immediately I was proven right to do so, as the front parking lot became clearly visible; we saw multiple news vans.

My head, almost involuntarily, slowly turned to Johanna, who had a look of dread on her face.

She stated in the most alarming manner, "Oh no…"

Well… here goes nothing…

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

"_All right, who called the news!?"_ Were my raging thoughts as I pulled into the lot.

Seriously, who do these guys think they are? Sticking their noses in such a matter like this! Okay… maybe this is an interesting story… but there are lives at stake here! The last thing we need is the paparazzi barging in and complicating things further!

The second I put the car in park, my rear was out of the seat and I was charging up to those nosy wannabe story breakers!

I noticed that little office runt outside in front of those reporters, once again she appeared to be struggling.

My eyes locked on my target; those media, and I charged right for them.

"What about the missing people? How do you go about finding them?" They bombarded the poor girl with questions, "And the deliveries? Why are they getting lost?"

I rammed myself into the small woman, effectively shoving her behind me.

"Hold just a second you uncouth journalists! Who are you to barge into this!?"

They were shocked at my audacity, and then they recognized me.

"You're the president's wife! Perhaps you could fill us in? Why was your husband arrested? Why is Hocotate's best shipping company falling apart all of a sudden? Could it be this is the downfall of a once wonderful business?"

It irritated me how meddlesome and condescending these guys can be, through gritted teeth I explained, "We'll get it fixed very soon, now off with all of you! Get out of here before I call the police!"

I really didn't want to, but if I say I will they might go away, and that's what I want.

"And we'll see who the downfall is on then." I shot back.

Reluctantly, they did leave. To be honest if I could sock them and get away with it I would have. As I watched them drive away, I kind of wished that I did. But my husband was already behind bars and if I did something that would risk me being thrown in the cell right next to him, poor Olimar would be on his own!

Olimar came by my side, "Are they going to leave us alone?"

I shook my head, "For now it seems, most likely they'll be back."

I suddenly realized something and mentally kicked myself for it, "Ugh! Nine times outta ten me chasing them off like that! They must realize for sure something is going on now! Shoot!"

Olimar put his hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay, we just have to get this situation resolved before the unthinkable happens."

"Then on that note, let's get to work!"

We both rushed through the front doors, where all the action was at.

* * *

_**In the depths of space...**_

"Psst…_ did you hear?"_

"_What?"_

"_I just heard on the radio that Hocotate Freight is under suspicion for scandalous activity."_

"_No way!"_

"_Yes way! The newscaster just said the team they sent out was forcefully and angrily turned away by the president's wife. Far out huh?"_

"_Ya know… now that I think about it…"_

"_What?"_

"_I once conflicted with somebody from Hocotate Freight."_

"_Oh did ya?"_

"_Yeah… the guy was a professional, highly regarded among the Hocotations, traveled in a ship titled, S.S. Dolphin."_

"_What kind of name is that?"_

"_Who cares? This is an excellent opportunity for me to get revenge on him!"_

"_Talk."_

"_I'll think of a way… real quick here…hehehehehe…"_

"_How 'bout this, while you're thinking, I'm going to watch TV."_

"_What about the missing people? How do you go about finding them?" They bombarded the poor girl with questions, "And the deliveries? Why are they getting lost?" The newscasters reveled in their nosy nosiness. _

"_Hold just a second you uncouth journalists! Who are you to barge into this!?" That makeup faced, crazy woman the President calls his wife suddenly burst into the scene._

_My eyes went to the background, and I saw somebody strangely recognizable._

"_Hey dude!"_

"_I'm thinking right now!"_

"_Look! There's that guy you were talking about!"_

"_WHAT!? Where?"_

_After watching him for a few seconds, his eyes did a happy dance, and he snickered gleefully, "Oh… I got an idea now." _

"_What is it?"_

"_He's at the company right now… okay, I need some research done…"_

"_What for?"_

_An evil grin smeared across his face, "The man has a family… and I'm going to find out where they live…"_

* * *

**Author's Note: OH NO EVILS! EVILS! XD**

**Hope you all are excited because I AM! AND HYPER! XD**

**Because I am playing Hyrule Warriors with my pplz whilst writing this! and it is early in the morning! (not really) but still! XD**

**So much funny stuff has happened and I definitely want to write about Hyrule Warriors! XD I think it'll be funny!**

**C'est la Vie! **

**AND SEEEEEE YAAAAZZZZ!**


	9. Chapter 9: Incoming!

**Olimar's POV**

Everything was up in such a ruckus I was surprised the building was still standing. I did swear that I could feel it shifting though.  
When I glanced over at Johanna, she was sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Now where should we start?" I heard her mutter.

"Let's do a scan of the computer controlling all of the unmanned vessels, the GPS navigational program could be the problem. Either the software is out of date, or there could be a virus."

She followed me as I started walking, "Eric said that they already checked and the software was perfectly up to date, and they had scanned for viruses this morning but everything checked out fine. That's why they called the technician."

"Is that so? Hm… well we could try the Ultimate Elimination tool."

She gave me an odd look, so I explained to her, "The Ultimate Elimination tool is an aggressive cleaning tool that is capable of deeper digging. Traditional scanning has the possibility of missing more-elusive malware, but the Ultimate Elimination tool will certainly get it."

"Oh, all right! Well let's hurry up and get this thing running!" She quickened her pace.

I rushed and stopped in front of her, "There is a potential downside however."

"What is it?"

"Like I said, this is an aggressive cleaning tool, and I mean VERY aggressive. It could possibly remove stuff vital to the computer's proper functioning if the virus had affected it in some way; this is why we don't like using it very much…"

"I see..." She pondered, "I guess if something important was removed we'd have to replace it."

"Yes…"

"And… it probably would cost a lot…"

"Yup."

We stood there silently, until I remembered something else important, "What about Greg and the trainees? Any news about them?"

She shrugged, "I checked my phone just after we walked through the entrance. Eric said that he did file a missing persons report with the police two days ago, but they couldn't do anything until a certain amount of time passed. They started searching through space now, but they haven't come up with anything yet."

"Great…"

…

Out of nowhere a big boom and a violent rumble came instantly after. Both me and Johanna barely managed to keep ourselves standing, and definitely did not have time to ponder what could possibly be happening. The company alarms started blaring out.

I yelled out practically involuntarily, "What in the galaxy!?"

"Is it a quake!?"

Shaking my head I answered, "Not with a boom like that, let's go!"

We took off in an impressive dash through the wide halls, "This way, hurry up!" I directed.

Seconds later flocks of our co-workers were running past us and I heard a mix of charging yells and terrified screams.

"Olimar!" Don slapped his hands on my shoulders, "You and Johanna have got to get out of here!"

"What's happening!?" I questioned.

"Space Pirates! They're everywhere! They all came in through the ceiling, at least hundreds of them!"

A jolt of adrenaline shocked me, "What!? Space Pirates!? Oh no…"

"Well that's just brilliant! This is the last thing we need now!" Johanna threw her arms up.

"What do they want?" I mumbled to myself, sure Space Pirates are greedy and known for constantly trying to get their gloves on valuables, and this is not the first time we've dealt with them, but they have never gone this extreme before!

I couldn't ponder anything, because a large group of them rushed around the corner, when we exchanged gazes they raised their blades over their heads and started running for us, yelling.

"Run for it!" Don blurted. Naturally we started running at full speed the other way.

"Olimar, what are we going to do!?" Johanna asked.

"To the Dolphin! We're going to the shipyard!"

I hurriedly proceeded to lead both of them to the shipyard, the quickest path of course.

As we turned the hallway down the shortcut, we immediately retracted and ran back down the long path after seeing the path obstructed by large flames. Just as we reached the end of the hall a huge crash from behind barely missed us.

We stopped and noticed the ceiling above us had fallen, if we had gone too slow it would've fallen right on top of us. The pursuing pirates had halted in their tracks and stared for a moment before retreating. I was amazed at how fast those pirates wrecked the place…

I looked at a window nearby and an idea came to me.

"This way!" I started pulling on the window, trying to slide it open.

I tried until I tired myself out, "Damn! No good, it's stuck!"

Johanna and Don lifted a hunk of rubble, "Stand back!" Johanna shouted.

I dove out of the way and managed to look just in time to see the tough debris sail effortlessly through the glass.

"Great work! Now let's go!"

As I predicted it didn't take us long to reach the shipyard through the obscure alleyways of the building.

Now to get the Dolphin…

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hiii! ^-^**

**Sorry for this cliffhanger and the possible shortness :p **

**I was just browsing and realized, "Oh! I haven't worked on this story in a while, I need to do that! Geez!" XD**

**Plus I was in a hurry to finish this. XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Bye! **


	10. Chapter 10: Not So Sweet Revenge

**Olimar's POV**

The shipyard was surprisingly quiet compared to all the action going on inside. Good thing because that made tumbling to and inside the Dolphin a lot easier. I'm in the piolets seat of course.

I fished my keys out of my pocket and put them in the ignition. The Dolphin made a puttering noise in response, something it wasn't supposed to do.

I checked and, "Oh snap! Why now!?"

"What's wrong Captain?" Johanna asked.

"Out of gas! Wait here, I'll be right back!" I jumped back to the ground and ran to get a spare tank of gas from the warehouse.

A loud crash startled me, before I was able to turn around the warehouse had started to collapse above me. I swiftly snatched the nearest container of gasoline I could get and bolted.

Right at the door, a huge hunk of wood roughly landed in front of me. I managed to hop over with the help of my free hand, once I got out the warehouse fell completely to the ground.

"_Where did that come from!?"_ I thought to myself, shrugging I ran back to the Dolphin. I flipped open the fuel tank and swiftly emptied the container in the tank.

I heard the commotion getting louder, realizing that the pirates were possibly coming this way I barreled back into the piolets seat and tried the ignition again. This time the Dolphin successfully started.

"Floor it Captain those fiends are rushing for us!" Johanna shouted fearfully.

I looked over my shoulder long enough to see those brutes running right toward us, I jammed my foot on the accelerant and we flew off at a jolting rate. We all sighed in mild relief upon getting off the ground.

Once we got far enough off the ground we witnessed the real level of the situation. There were other ships flying all above Hocotate Freight like flies over garbage, they were decorated ominously and threateningly.

"Hey Olimar, I've called law enforcement! They're on the way!" Don mentioned.

"All right, good." I replied, "I think the best we can do now is to start rescuing people."

"Where do we start?" Johanna asked.

My eyes scanned the ground. A short distance away I spotted a group of people huddling in the small garden we had.

"How about there?" I directed.

Due to the terrain I was unable to land, so I flew close enough to the ground where it was safe enough for someone to get off.

I looked at Johanna, "Jo, I need you to get these people to a safer place. Don't worry it's safe for you to jump out."

She nodded with a determined look on her face and bounced out. I watched her start to guide the people away and then took off.

Don and I went back into the air and spotted several others jumping out of windows. Again I dropped altitude and this time I asked Don, "Make sure these people get to safety, just do the best you can okay?"

"I'm on it!" He jumped out and proceeded to gather everyone and lead them.

I started flying around again surveying the surrounding area for others.

* * *

"This is great! I've always wanted to give this place a trashin'!"

"Heh… yeah. This is fun."

"Plus, I hope to get a chance to make an impression on that Hocotation that humiliated me in space once!"

"That again?"

"Duh! Do you know how much punishment I got for that mission flop? It was all because of that Hocotation!"

"Hmm… hey… dude."

"What is it?"

"Isn't… that the ship right there?"

He pointed at a ship soaring around a mere four hundred yards away. I recognized that ship right away, and right away… I saw red.

"There he is! That Hocotation!"

"Say, he seems pretty distracted now… You wanna put our plan into action?"

"Yeah… let's do it!"


	11. Chapter 11: Family Power

**Author's Note: Oh dear I wrote this so quickly... It's been a while since I looked at this.**

**I hope this is all right... ^.^'**

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

After scanning the area and not seeing another person in danger, my other plan was to simply drive the pirates away through intimidation, the old school way of dominance some might say. I did have weapons on his ship however, and I am not afraid to use them. Armed with those, and fortitude in my disposition I began patrolling the area looking for these fiends.

About ten minutes passed without any sign of them, and I began to worry. From experience of dealing with these kinds of thieves I know they don't just 'go away' so easily. They'd at least need some show of power to be scared of.

"I know you're around here somewhere." I muttered to myself, "Now come on out."

Still nothing, cautiously I kept on patrolling.

Unexpectedly, my communication monitor broke the silence. I jumped slightly and glanced at the monitor to see static fill the screen, an image twitched and twisted itself onto the screen revealing a masked person.

"Who are you!?" I questioned.

He slowly removed his mask, and I was face to face with a pirate that I had recognized, "It's you again!? Who do you think you are coming here and causing trouble!?"

He answered haughtily, "Oh potato tomato, I apologize for my sudden intrusion. I hope that's not a problem but I just had to settle the score with you, hocotation.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Huh, I guess somebody didn't learn their lesson."

He smiled evilly, "Oh no hocotation, we'll see who's gonna be learning a lesson here REAL soon. Hehehe… I have a few… demands for you."

"Demands? Ha!" I mocked, "Do you honestly think I'm going to be taking orders from you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." His eyes glared, "But I would highly recommend you do. If you wish to keep your wife and children alive."

My heart skipped a beat, "What did you just say!?"

He turned his head away and shouted to someone, "Hey now! Keep the family in your sights!"

"Yes sir!" I heard a reply.

My protective instincts kicked in, "You better stay away from my family!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He taunted, "Misbehave, and they'll go bye-bye."

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter's voice, "Daddy help! There's creepy guys and they're going to-!"

An audible smack, followed by her yelping and my wife and son yelling for her nearly sent me over the edge.

"Oh gracious." He continued, "She sounds like such a sweetheart; your daughter. I would hate such evil to be brought upon her, all of your family perhaps. But I've gotta do what I've gotta do."

My fists were clasped so tightly they were shaking, "And I've gotta do what I've gotta do, which is protect my family." I hit a big, black button that was just above my head. Prompting him to look confused.

"What the-?"

One of his tail fins went out, causing my rival ship to start quaking erratically. I could see him try frantically to regain control while still trying to appear composed. The button I had pressed had the ability to disable any ship that my Dolphin was locked onto, including the communication. Because of that he started to disappear from my monitor, and as much as I wanted to hear what else he had to say, at least he won't be able to give orders to whoever had my family prisoner.

As he went down I tracked my family on radar, once I verified their location at our home, I flew right past my struggling enemy and straight to my family.

* * *

**Clara's POV**

These mysterious and threating people showed up to the house out of nowhere, broke in, and told us to stay put. They weren't armed but they showed us they had communication and the means to very well harm us if we didn't obey them.

My children were first in my thoughts and I hid them behind the couch, which I stood in front of. Putting a roadblock between them and our captor. Victoria had gotten a smack after a frightening exchanged, but I managed to get her and Cooper back into hiding and away from further harm.

"What do you want from us?" I confidently asked.

He looked at me coldly, "Revenge has no mercy, I've been given orders. Your husband messed with the wrong pirates."

I glared at him, "Have you ever considered, you were the one at fault?"

"Watch it lady…"

I was not intimidated, though I should've been, "Give it up, you're no match for my husband."

He chuckled in a menacing way, "Heheheheheh… You know, I think we'll see what my buddy says about that." He picked up his radio, "Hey dude. This lady wants to know how her husband is, tell her the truth. I'm sure she can handle it, she seems pretty tough after all."

He paused, and got no response.

"Uh, hello? Buddy?"

Still no answer, he started to appear nervous, "Dude, hey! I'm speaking here!"

Nothing still. I couldn't help but giggle amusingly, "Your friend doesn't seem too well at communication."

He glared at me, "Oh yeah? Well don't think I can't take care of you myself!"

I snapped into combat mode, "Go on, I dare you."

He grinned and me and charged me, and was startled into stopping by the sound of the front door being kicked down.

"Olimar!" I exclaimed, words could not describe how relieved I felt seeing him standing there. So heroic and brave…

He rushed to our warden and grabbed him by his throat, pinning him against the wall, "You have better not harmed my family, or I will make sure you never see the light of another day again!" I heard him threaten in a low voice.

The now small pirate nervously stepped away, "Hey! Come on now, they're fine! Look at them they're fine!"

I joined my husband in herding him to the door.

"You'll never catch me!" He shouted suddenly and bolted right through the door, "Hahahaha!"

Unfortunately for him he didn't get too far, outside was a sight that would make anyone go jaw-dropped and wide-eyed. Like he was.

Several police cars were barreling down the road, and the President of Hocotate Freight was in the passenger side of one of them with his head and hands out the window like it was a block party.

"Yeeeeehaaaaaa!" We heard him cheering, humorously he was in a jailbird outfit.

The cars of justice skid to a stop, lights were flashing and sirens were blaring.

"Get down on the ground right now!" The police demanded.

Our former imprisoner, as helpless as he seemed now he didn't follow orders. He tried to run, but he didn't get far before he was tackled to the ground by pursuing officers.

Once we saw him get handcuffed, we finally let our guard down.

I looked at my husband, and he looked back. Almost without warning he caught me in a tight embrace.

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

I'll admit, as strong as I usually am I couldn't help but feel somewhat emotional embracing my wife so tightly. Feeling her return my embrace, her hint of perfume and warmth. The flashing lights and noises all around us seemed to fade away.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too dear. I'm happy this nightmare is over. Then again, I would've kicked his rear just as well."

I chuckled, "Heh… the kids! Where are the kids?" I retracted to look into her eyes.

"They're inside, they're fine." She replied.

Just at that moment, Cooper poked his head out the open front door, "Is it safe? Can we come out now?"  
Victoria emerged as well.

I felt a rush of emotion seeing my kids safe, I rushed to them and held them both tightly. I kissed them both on the forehead, "Are you two all right?" I asked tenderly.

"Yeah papa, I'm fine!" Cooper answered eagerly.

Victoria replied, "Daddy, we're okay! Mommy protected us. But my cheek hurts… he hit me… meanie…"

I felt her face, "Sweetheart, as much as I would love to teach him manners myself. I just want to focus on you guys."

Clara knelt down beside us, and we exchanged a family group hug.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight is Over

**President's POV**

I didn't care that I looked like a thug in this jail outfit; I jumped out of this car and I started to celebrate like it was no one's business!

I saw Olimar and his family were all okay, which is very good. I couldn't help that something was missing though…

"Honey!"

The voice of my wife stopped me in my tracks, I saw that she had parked the car at the edge of the police line and flung the tape above her to get to me.

"My lovely wife! You're okay!" I rushed to her side and threw my arms around her. She might blacken my eye because of how stupid I was all this time but I love her so much!

She firmly pushed me in front of her with a stern, yet kind look on her face and said to me, "You know honey, you are ridiculous!"

My face dampened in mood, until she replied, "But I guess you wouldn't be the husband I know and love if you didn't." She grinned, "Come here you ridiculous fool!" She grabbed my shirt tightly and pressed my lips against hers.

I swear there were fireworks; I remembered quickly that this was exactly the way I felt when I proposed to her and she said yes. Needless to say, I returned the affections among all that chaos.

* * *

**Olimar's POV**

Those fiendish space pirates were booked and jailed immediately, they posed such a danger to us that I don't think they'll ever be let out.

An officer took our witness statements one by one; when he finally got to me I had a lot to say.

"I don't want those guys out. They endangered my family and I'll never forgive them!"

The officer nodded and wrote that down.

I also told him, "You better get that down with a sharpie because I'm not changing that!"

He looked up at me, "I… don't have one of those. But I will see that this doesn't change."

"Thank you."

The officer left, I was just about to return to my family when I noticed the President approaching me.

"Captain Olimar! So glad to see you're safe! Indeed, yes."

He clearly wasn't aware of this, but he had lipstick on his lips and a little bit of blush on his cheeks. It was a chore to not laugh. Could you blame me? I never thought in a million years that I would see the President like this! He's in a jailbird outfit, and he's got makeup on.

"We're fine sir." I replied while trying to choke back laughter.

"Of course! Very good! I think we can get back to our duties very soon, yes."

"Well that depends on when we can get everything back situated and as normal as possible sir."

"Oh, we can do it! We can do anything! We have the power!" The president struck an epic pose, and I just lost it. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

"What's so funny Olimar?" He asked.

I used my finger to make a circular motion around my face, hoping to communicate to him that he had makeup on his face without saying anything.

"I'm not quite that good at sign language Olimar I-." He had looked into the review mirror of a police car and froze when he caught his reflection.

"Oh my!" He grew flustered instantly, "Y-you, You!" He fidgeted, "You saw nothing!" and he ran away fast.

Before I could go back to my family, Johanna appeared in front of me, "Oh what has gotten into my hubby now?"

I shrugged, "I guess this whole thing." Trying not to laugh again.

"Oh well what can you do? Anyway, thanks for all of your help Olimar. You certainly made good use of yourself."

"Thank you very much. I just hope there'll be no more surprises when I try to spend time with my family."

"Likewise for me. That hubby of mine just has the itchiest feet ever! He can't sit still for a million bucks!"

I chuckled, "Oh well what can you do?" I repeated what she said.

"Just tolerate him I guess, and whack him when necessary." She impishly smiled at me.

"That's it." I confirmed.

I'll admit, as much as the President gets on all of my nerves at times, he can be a pretty funny guy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this is getting close to the end! ^.^ **

**Hopefully I wasn't TOO mean to the poor president, but it was so funny! I'm sorry I took so long to update this like I said before, but this darn will of mine! It's crazy. :p**

**I hope you enjoyed! :D Laters! **


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

**Olimar's POV**

It's been a few weeks now since the incident and everyone is back to normal for the most part. It's a good thing we got a happy ending.

Greg and the interns were found within the ship of the space pirates, they called the ship the 'Putrid Unicorn' or something like that. What kind of name is that anyway? Well, whatever. All of the lost and stolen deliveries were found with them. They were promptly delivered to their rightful recipients.

The President and his wife are back on good terms for the most part. She's become more tolerable of his frequent frolics but still gets annoyed sometimes. Speaking of the President, he was cleared of all of the charges that he managed to get himself into.

My family was shaken up about the whole incident for a few days, but we're making a steady recovery process.

As for me, I gave myself a few extra days. It may have been a little greedy but I would like some good quality family time. Still, never a dull moment for me. It reminds me to appreciate every moment of down time that I'm able to get.

I hope I never see those pirates again… if I do, well, it'll be bad for their health.

* * *

**Louie's POV**

"Has my existence been completely forgotten?" I yelled on purpose so that my voice would echo down the hall.

In all seriousness, news travels fast which allowed me to hear the word of those space pirates attacking. I couldn't believe someone would be so sinister, more sinister than me. I only wished I had seen the action in person for myself, it would have been excited.

Armed forces burst into the room with a bang, they were escorting… well low and behold! It's those space pirates! Also, what is this I'm hearing about them calling their ship 'Putrid Unicorn'? Who names their ship that? Really?

As they passed my cell, the pirates glanced a villainous glance and I almost shuddered. I wasn't going to give them that satisfaction that they think they scared me, even though they sort of did.

I gave returned a look that I hope was intimidating enough. Unfortunately I didn't get to see their reaction because they were out of my sight already.

I rested on my cell bed, "Revenge… it was a lot easier in the movies. No matter, I'll get it someday. I just have to get out of here…"

* * *

**Author's Note: OKAY this story is finally done! I think. XD lol**

**Sorry if this was short but I hope it was still a sweet ending anyway. :D **

**See you! ^.^**


End file.
